


The Perks of Being Flawed

by DragonRose35



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Original Character(s), Sex Pollen Scenario, Sex with a Raptidon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: The Captain learns he has a new flaw. He's not too sure what Spacer's Choice would think about this one...
Relationships: The Captain/Raptidon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	The Perks of Being Flawed

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Why do all of my recent fics involve gay bestiality? *snickers* Well, no matter~ Here's some gay Outer Worlds beasty smut~
> 
> It was originally going to be a three parter involving Mantisaurs and Canids too, but decided to keep this one as is. If yu guys want fics with the other monsters, not including Primals because... gross, then let me know in the comments~ I know how much you guys seem to enjoy my self-indulgent gay bestiality sex fics. *laughs*
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, especially on new content~
> 
> And enjoy, my little doves~! *cooes*
> 
> ~ D.C.

Alex sighed as he walked through the wilderness, on his own for once, and he shook his head gently. He couldn’t help but think about his journey so far and his companions, and how despite the fact that they kept saying they were all one big happy family… he felt alone even when in their company. Waking up after seventy years of hibernation in a space and time that wasn’t his own would do that, he supposed.

Still… even though Parvati was the only one in their crew with an actual lover, every one else seemed content without. Though there was the occasion or two where Alex would catch Felix disappearing with a charming man when they found themselves relaxing in ports. It was amusing, with how much the young man boasted himself to be a ladies man.

Parvati was somewhere inside ADA messaging Junlei; Felix was off with stars know who; Nyoka was enjoying a bottle with some people in the tavern; Ellie was probably in the ship arguing with Max, trying to rile him up after he’d gone through his little spiritual transformation… and of course that left him on his own. He’d decided to unwind a little by taking a minor contract for some marauders that were terrorizing a small camp outside the city walls.

It was easy, and he cleared it out in no time at all. Looting the marauders, he took the ammo needed, the bits on them, and left the rest for someone else to claim. He never was one for cluttering his pockets with useless junk, no matter its value.

Breathing in the fresh sulfur-filled air, he chuckled quietly as he made his way into the walls of New Steller Bay, where the young woman awaited him eagerly for his return. “You’re back!” She smiled wide at him and his lips quirked in slight amusement. “Did you find the camp? What about the marauders?”

“Don’t worry, the marauders are taken care of. But next time, you might want to take some gun-hands to protect you when you want to go back to the camp.” Alex suggested and she nodded in return, relieved.

“Thank you,” she reached into her pocket, grabbing out a cartridge and handing it to him. “It’s the reward I promised you. And you’re welcome to visit the camp any time.”

Depositing the bit cartridge, he turned away, making his way back through the city. He wondered if he should go check on Sanjar and Zora, and see how they were doing, but realized they’d probably be too busy for a visit. Walking through the main square, he tilted his head when he spotted Sebastian with a man that had several crates set up beside him.

Curious, he made his way over to him, “Hey Sebastian, what’s all this for?” he questioned, approaching the man.

“Hm? Oh, hey Alex,” Sebastian grinned, eyes sparkling. “What’s what? Oh,” he looked at the crates. “I decided to continue Mr. Pickett’s life. I’m going to make a museum here in Steller Bay. You know, like he was going to do in Edgewater.”

“Oh wow… that’s actually a really good idea,” Alex chuckled, surprised. “You actually got Sanjar to agree to funding this?”

Sebastian shook his head, “Well, no, not really. But he’s not against it. I was granted access to an old warehouse with the promise of half my first income for the museum. I sold most of my stock to fund this myself, and I’m starting by gathering what was left in Mr. Pickett’s first attempt.”

“That’s great, Sebastian,” Alex grinned, happy for him. “I hope that works out great for you, and when it’s up an running, or you need someone to hunt down some aliens for you, let me know, okay? I’m sure Parvati would love to hear it, too.”

“I definitely will, after everything you’ve done to help me. Thanks, Alex,” Sebastian returned, grinning back, before turning back to the man with the crates. “Oh, one of the crates is missing?”

“We had some trouble loading it onto the cart. My assistant should be-” the carrier was cut off sharply by a shout as a young woman carrying a box tripped over the stone beneath her feet. Alex tensed up, having little time to react before the box crashed to his feet, busting open as a cloud of thick powder nearly consumed him, forcing him into a fit of coughs. “ _ Shit _ ! Mariana! I told you to be more careful!”

“Sorry! I’m so sorry!” She gasped out, eyes wide as she looked in horror at what she had done.

“Wh-what the fuck is this stuff?” Alex wheezed, reaching up to wipe at his eyes once the dust had cleared. Looking down, he frowned when he saw bits of the powder clinging to his skin and clothing, but after a few moments he noticed an odd, peculiar scent to it. Dulled, no doubt from being kept in a jar for years, but still there.

“Uhm,” Sebastian blinked, seemingly unconcerned, before nodding his head. “That would be the missing crate of Raptidon Musk.” He said, and Alex wrinkled his nose, slightly disgusted. That explained the scent underlying the powder, thick and heady and slightly acidic.

“Where the hell did you find that?” Alex huffed, eyes narrowed and Sebastian shrugged. “Mr. Pickett seriously can’t have been keeping this in a museum for years. This stuff is disgusting. Why would anyone want to know what Raptidon  _ Musk _ is?” Aside from a certain scientist, of course.

“I’m not really questioning what I find, to be honest, I’m just going to make the most of it. And if Mr. Pickett had this stuff, then I will to…” Sebastian frowned then, looking down at the crate. “Now I’m going to have to figure out how to get more…”

Alex sighed at this, trying to dust off the pollen, “Look, if you’re really keen on having this… stuff in your museum, then I know a lady that might be willing to sell it to you… for a price. And it’s not powdered, either.”

Sebastian grinned, perking up, “That would be great! Thank you Alex.”

“Yeah, no problem…” he snorted softly, rolling his eyes in fond exasperation. Ignoring the powder clinging to his clothing, he gave Sebastian Gladys’ contact before finally bidding him farewell. “Ugh… I need a shower… but seeing as there is nothing even resembling one on this planet… or my  _ ship _ …” Grumbling to himself, he made a mental note of speaking to ADA about adding a shower room to the ship, and adding another toilet or two. Sharing one toilet between six people was rather infuriating, to say the least. It’s a good thing they had SAM.

Making his way through the sulfuric plains of Monarch, back to his ship in Cascadia, the lone Captain had no trouble of avoiding the dangers, of Marauders and Raptidons alike. As he walked, however, he began to feel strange, hot underneath his clothes and muddled in his mind. Unsure of what was happening, or if he’d been accidentally poisoned, he decided to take an Adreno, hoping that would help him feel better.

He barely felt the cool relief of the inhaler rushing through his system, frowning when his body seemed more focused on the  _ heat _ . Gritting his teeth, he ignored the feeling for now as he continued his way back to his ship. But when it became too much, he finally took a small detour to a nearby cave, ducking out of sight and into the darkness.

Cursing at himself, he removed his armor down to his shirt and shorts, rubbing hard at his skin, “ _ Fuck _ … what is wrong with me…?” After a moment of investigating himself, and his systems, he quickly realized why he felt so hot.

He was  _ hard _ . His cock hot and heavy in his shorts for a reason he couldn’t even fathom, let alone understand.

Flushing with the obscenity of it, the Captain’s fingers itched before he finally gave into temptation. Making sure he was alone, he stripped down to his bare skin, tossing his clothes away before sitting down against the cool stone. With a soft groan, he grasped his aching cock, shivering at the sharp touch against his sensitive skin.

He didn’t hear the soft growl outside, nor the almost silent footfalls, so focused on the unbearable heat. He couldn’t miss the arrival of the large Raptidon, however, and his whole being froze when he saw the beautiful creature enter the cave. It’s blue-tinged scales glowing slightly in the darkness. A  _ Colossus _ .

“O-oh stars…” Alex choked out, fear enveloping him. His weapons were three feet away and the Raptidon could pounce and tear him apart before he could reach them. He was completely defenseless and at the creature’s mercy. Slowly letting go of his cock- his arousal hardly flagging at the danger presented- he tried to present himself as no threat. “E-easy there…” he shuddered when he heard the answering growl, as the great beast narrowed its sharp, slitted eyes.

The Raptidon sniffed at the air, frozen in its place, and Alex was confused as to why it wasn’t attacking him, until he finally figured it out. The Raptidon? Completely and terrifyingly  _ male _ . How he knew that? The beast’s  _ cock _ was exposed to him. Long and thick and wholly reptilian, ridged along the length and tapered at the head.

Alex connected the dots pretty quickly after that, realizing the powder that covered his clothes and skin was an aphrodisiac and it had somehow attracted the powerful male creature to his location, as if the beast thought there was a female in  _ heat _ . He flinched when the beast took a slow step towards him, its cock bouncing with the movement and the captain flushed lightly, his gut twisting in response.

“H-hold on now… I… I’m not a  _ female _ … o-or a Raptidon…” he tried to reason, uncertain what was going on through the creature’s head. “Stars this must be affecting me really strongly… why else would I think you’re beautiful…?” He swallowed hard, shifting where he sat, watching the creature watch him. “Yeah… that’s it… it’s the aphrodisiac making me think that…”

The Raptidon rumbled lowly, stepping closer to him, sniffing the air, and before Alex knew what was happening, the beast’s head was so  _ close _ to his own cock. Whimpering softly, the captain didn’t move until their was suddenly a forked tongue flicking out, swiping along his chest and he jolted, a shocked gasp leaving his lips.

“You… mm… y-you can’t fuck me… S-sorry to burst your bubble…” he breathed out, reaching out, hesitant as his fingers trembled, before placing his hands on the great lizard’s head, stroking its surprisingly soft scales. “Do… do I taste good…?” He shivered when that tongue fell dangerously close to his cock, the beast sniffing at his groin. “Y-you can’t eat me either…  _ Fuck _ ...”

Alex groaned when that forked tongue suddenly bathed his cock, from his balls to the leaking tip. When it flicked out again, he arched, spreading his legs wider, his mind clouded with heat and lust. He gasped when the third flick of the Raptidon’s tongue accidentally touched against his hole and the thought of letting the Raptidon have its way with him briefly crossed his mind.

“N-not gonna… mm… b-but you can do  _ that _ again…~” Moaning with his pleasure, the man shifted, lifting his hips as he encouraged the beast to lick him down there, the creature’s long forked tongue causing sparks to go straight to his cock as it washed across his heated skin, sometimes catching against his quivering hole.

Alex couldn’t remember much from before his hibernation, but he was almost  _ certain _ he was a virgin. Both with a girl and a guy. No vaginas or cocks anywhere near his body, he’s pretty sure. So  _ this _ was completely new to him. And delightfully foreign. And  _ forbidden _ .

But everyone who knew him now knew what he thought about forbidden things. Never having been one to back down from a challenge or a thrill. Whether it’s sneaking around in places he shouldn’t go, never  _ stealing _ unless contracted to, or sneaking around enemies’ backs with the knowledge that one wrong move and they could be done for. But  _ this _ ? This was on a completely new scale of forbidden thrills.

Why  _ couldn’t _ he let the Raptidon have its wicked way with him…? It would feel so  _ good _ . Having its long, thick cock inside of him, ruining him for any living person.

The thought was so  _ arousing _ , and when the Raptidon growled, digging its tongue into his wanton hole, Alex’s control snapped as the pleasure consumed him. Crying out, his cock throbbed as it spilled hard against his chest, covering him with his seed in what had to have been the fastest climax he’d ever experienced.

Flushed and full of lust and want for  _ more _ , Alex was quick to act, turning over onto his knees and pressing his chest against the ground, ass bared to the monster behind him. “C-come on…~ You know you wa- _ hn! _ ” He barely got the words out of his mouth before suddenly there was  _ heat _ at his back, as the great beast finally mounted him, cock hot and heavy at his backside. The beast pinned him to the ground with its weight and Alex was overwhelmed with the burning want. Unable to even reach back and help guide the beast, he was forced to wait as the Raptidon rutted against him, growling sharply with its own pleasure.

Its cock was leaking heavily against him, slicking his skin with thick hot pre, and Alex  _ ached _ to be filled with it. He wanted to blame the aphrodisiac, but some rational part of his mind knew this  _ want _ wasn’t all from that. If this was a flaw, Spacer’s Choice would hit him hard with it. And there would be no perk gained with its discovery.

Breathing hard and fast, Alex closed his eyes tightly, bracing himself for the inevitable penetration as the beast rutted against him. After several long, torturous moments, its cock finally caught against his wanton, slickened hole, and with a snarl, the Raptidon thrust  _ hard _ . His eyes snapped wide open as a wordless scream fell from his lips, chest tight and pained as the Raptidon’s cock pierced through him, sheathed completely to the base. “F-fu…  _ fuck _ …” he gasped, clawing at the ground as he started to regret his decision to have a fucking  _ Raptidon _ fuck him. “S-stars you’re  _ big _ …”

The Raptidon growled, cock throbbing hard, before it suddenly began to withdraw and Alex panicked, knowing exactly what was happening. But he needed more time to  _ adjust _ and- he cried out with the next thrust, as that thick length filled him again. This time there was no pause as the Raptidon began a  _ brutal _ pace, fast and hard and so  _ deep _ inside of him, cock rubbing against all the right places inside his wanton body.

The pleasure and the pain blurred, as liquid heat spiraled in his gut, his cock hard and leaking again, even though it hadn’t been that long since his last release. He knew  _ that _ was all the aphrodisiac, knowing his recovery time was really kind of horrid.

Moaning and gasping and crying out with every thrust, Alex was at the beast’s mercy. He had no idea how long he was there in that cave, underneath the Raptidon as it fucked him, but he cared little of it. Only the pleasure that consumed him.

Thrust after thrust, hard and fast and deep, the Raptidon’s cock leaked within his hole, slicking his walls and making every glide smoother. Before long, the creature’s pace finally stuttered, signaling that it was close and Alex ached for it. Pressing himself hard against the ground, he shoved himself back against the Raptidon’s cock, clenching his walls hard around its thick length, delighting in the growl he received.

After half a dozen more thrusts, the great beast finally buried its cock  _ deep _ within the captain’s wanton body. Releasing a deep, shattering roar, the Raptidon’s cock spilled hard into his body, filling him with what felt like  _ liters _ of hot, thick sticky seed. Moaning pitifully, Alex quivered and shook as the creature’s release triggered one final one of his own, and he weakly added to the mess he’d already made underneath him.

The cave smelled like sex and musk and in his current state, it was addicting. Lost with the pleasure and riding the euphoria, Alex collapsed against the ground, panting softly as he felt the Raptidon’s cock throb inside of him. When the beast didn’t immediately withdraw from him, he made a soft noise of confusion before jolting when he felt a tongue wash across the skin of his back and he realized the Raptidon was  _ waiting _ to pull out, to make sure its “mate” was well-bred.

The thought made him slightly amused, but also shiver with the thought of being bred by a great beast.

Yes… a found flaw indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 2: While skimming through it, I found a minor mistake where I almost started writing the fic in second person for your guys, *coughs* but hopefully I found the only mistake like that and fixed it. *chuckles*
> 
> If not, please let me know~ Thank you~
> 
> ~ D.C.


End file.
